


sunflower fields and blueberry skies

by filmaticals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Tattoo Artist Hinata Shouyou, and kageyama is a florist, dedicated to all my kagehina shippers, hinata is a tattoo artist, it's so late right now, pov: learning how to love someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmaticals/pseuds/filmaticals
Summary: Kageyama Tobio, the owner of his grandfather's floral shop, knows his regulars well with the occasional newcomers that he welcomes wholeheartedly. And Hinata Shouyou is about as new as newcomers get when he walks into the shop and ask for a single lily to purchase.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. first encounter.

“$10.51 is your change and here’s your receipt. Thank you and have a wonderful day.”

A quiet ring of the bell above the door’s entrance is what fills the air of the floral shop that Kageyama Tobio occupies and runs. He’s alone at the front desk, having just rang up one of his regular customers for the same bouquet of a dozen red roses for a lover. The shop and business name was passed down to him after his grandfather passed away and his sister, Miwa, decided to follow her dreams of being a hairdresser and makeup artist.

It was no problem for Kageyama to run the shop on his own. He’d worked within it since he was young, going as far back as ten years old as far as he can remember. Every nook and cranny the boy knew like the back of his hand; along with every flower and its scientific names, its family type, and the care each one required. Even now, with the help of two others, he knows he could run the shop fine on his own. Kageyama knew it all and perfected his knowledge in it.

That’s how business always managed to come his way. Today was no different.

The bell jingles and announces that another customer has entered the shop, his eyes trailing over to the front of the store. Kageyama’s eyes spotted the head of a fiery orange male with locks of hair jutting out in multiple directions but was contained enough for it to appear as nothing short of natural.

Moments prior, Kageyama’s attention was focused on his phone — watching the final set of a volleyball match. One earbud plugged in while the other looped over his ear, the sounds of the match still playing into both earbuds but the proximity of the looped bud is close enough for him to distinctly hear the match within his unoccupied ear.

“Hey, welcome in. Feel free to look around and let me know if I can help you.” He greets in his usual tone; the one most would consider as indifferent or reticent but it's what Kageyama considers normal.

The new customer — he can tell he’s new just from the look of a lost puppy that the other wears — perks up from behind the display of petunias near the corner of the store at the sound of being addressed by Kageyama. The bright orange fluff of hair makes its entrance once more as a face is added to the appearance of the newcomer.

“Thanks!”

The stranger chirps before disappearing behind the stands once more, the only indication that he was still within the shop was the soft patter of footsteps along the tiled floor and the occasional squeak of rubber against its smooth surface that he had just waxed as of yesterday afternoon.

With that, Kageyama's eyes drift back to the phone in his hands. He’s completely fixated on the ongoing match he’s spectating through a screen -- it’s set point for the Adlers but the Jackals are catching up quick thanks to the service ace provided by their number #5 -- that he barely notices when the stranger decides to revisit the front desk.

“Uh, actually? I’m in a bit of a rush. Could I just get one lily?”

Kageyama pauses, eyes lifting from his phone before pulling his earbuds from the vicinity of his ears. The question that came tumbling out of his customer’s mouth might have gotten lost amongst the sounds of the volleyball tournament.

“. . . I’m sorry?”

“A lily.” The other repeats, bouncing on the balls of his feet while looking around the store; as if trying to spot the lilies himself. “Doesn't really matter what color it is, I just need one.”

“You want . . _one_? One lily?” Kageyama lifts a single finger, hoping his lack of sleep from the previous night was just settling into his brain and making him delusional to an extent. 

“Yes?” The response comes out like a question, as if Kageyama was supposed to understand the request. It only baffles him even more. Their shop only sells flowers in bouquets, with the exception of roses being able to sell individually, to make room for new deliveries of flowers.

“That’s not exactly ideal for us to sell a single flower but . . .” He begins, eyes drifting to the basket of lilies in the back corner of the shop before they return to the other. However, Kageyama wishes he didn’t look back as he is greeted by the disappointed look that had spread across the stranger’s face. He’s not the type to make exceptions or be lenient on the rules he establishes, yet, he feels a bit bad. His shoulders sag slightly, and finally, he caves in.

“I’ll make an exception.”

“Really?!” The customer exclaims a little too loudly that Kageyama has to suppress the urge to grimace at the sound, only to force a smile just for the sake of it. Quickly, he works his way around the counter and heads over to the basket full of white lilies before plucking one gently from a bouquet in the back. He’ll find another lily to replace the missing one after he’s rung up this customer.

When he returns, the lily is handed to the ginger in front of him before his fingers get to work on pricing the singular flower that was requested. Kageyama still finds the request odd, but not an impossible feat to accomplish and one lily being sold isn’t life-altering to his business. Plus, the smile that adorns the other’s lips is enough to make it worth it -- like any customer’s smile that he sees when they buy a bouquet for themselves or someone they love.

“Thank you, you’re the best and a lifesaver! How much is it?”

“It’ll be $1.25.”

A wrinkled five dollar bill that’s pulled from the jeans of the other’s pocket is placed into his hand, Kageyama unwrinkling the paper to ensure that it is a five dollar bill before opening the register and pulling out change. Three one dollar bills and three quarters rest in his hand before it extends back to the customer and placing it carefully in his hand along with an (unnecessary) receipt.

“$3.75 is your change. Have a nice day.”

“Thank you, you too!” The bright head of orange begins to walk away from the counter, the white lily visible from where Kageyama stands and the subtle twirl of its stem between two fingers can be seen. But curiosity gets the better of him and a part of him can’t afford to let his question go unanswered if this guy never returns.

“Wait.” Kageyama abruptly says, causing the ginger to stop in his tracks before looking at him in confusion. His abruptness has his cheeks slightly flushing a light hue of pink that almost reaches his ears. Maybe it’s none of his business to ask. But he knows he’ll lose some sleep over such a simple question. “Can I ask why you need only one lily?”

“Oh! I work at the tattoo shop across from this place!” He explains, pointing directly to the building across from the one they stand in. The Crow’s Parlor. Strange name, but Kageyama keeps listening politely. “One of my clients asked for a tattoo of a lily but she left her reference photo at home. So I kinda just improvised and told her that I could just get a lily from this floral shop.”

“Couldn't she just pull up a photo of a lily?” Kageyama asks, finding the process to be more complicated than it needed to be. It seems the idea never crossed the tattoo artist’s mind as he sheepishly smiled and scratched at his neck awkwardly.

“Good point. But a realistic model is better anyway! So it all works out!”

“I suppose so.” The florist murmurs, glancing between the lily and the artist. He’s slightly pondering the idea of tattoos but the thought doesn’t stay for long. “Anyways, you got the lily. Thanks for stopping by and I hope your client likes the tattoo.”

“Thanks! I’ll be sure to stop by here again if a client needs a flower tattoo!”

“You’ll have to buy a bouquet the next time.” He remarks, arms beginning to fold over his chest as he gives the other a look that can only be described as almost reprimanding. Apparently, the look had no effect on the other whatsoever, who only grins widely instead.

“ _Aw_ , you’re telling me this was a _one-time_ thing?”

Kageyama’s expression quickly forms into a scowl, as if he was ready to lunge right at the other for such a ridiculous question. But for the sake of his image and not wanting his mugshot on the news, his feet stay grounded behind the counter -- which seems to be a good barrier that prevents him from pouncing anyways.

The scowl seemed to have conveyed its message clearly to the tattoo artist as he waves his hand to brush off the playful jab at his one-time kindness.

“I’m kidding. I’ll buy a bouquet next time, don't worry!”

Before Kageyama could respond, the other had already opened the door of the shop -- its little bell chiming quietly throughout the store.

“See you until then!” The bell rings for a final time as the door is shut behind the ginger and silence soon follows after it. Kageyama watches the other cross the street -- mildly concerned that he didn’t bother to use the crosswalk -- before the fiery orange disappears behind the door of the tattoo shop.

The volleyball match from his phone is long done since he last saw it and his phone had fallen asleep due to the inactivity. Tranquility returns to Kageyama in the calms of his store, but as usual, it never lasts long.

“Was that a new customer?”

It’s the voice of Oikawa Tooru, the guy he’s known since elementary. Now an employee working under him and helping him manage the shop while Kageyama’s off, though -- you’d hardly see him away from the shop regardless.

He doesn’t bother turning, knowing the person he’s talking to, and turns on his phone again to see the final score of the match. 25-27-15.

“Yeah.”

“What’d they buy?”

“A single lily.”

There’s a slight pause from Oikawa, probably processing the answer as Kageyama did when he first heard the request. “ _I’m sorry?_ ”

“Yeah that’s what I said. He bought a single lily. He said it was being used as a reference for a client at that tattoo parlor across from us.” Kageyama explains briefly as his tone is back to being disinterested but his eyes speak for his curiosity in who won. The Jackals won the second and third set, causing them to win. The curiosity dies and he shuts off his phone, a bit disappointed that the Adlers didn’t take the win but he can only imagine how intense the game must have been.

“Was he cute? Did he have tattoos too?” The other florist suddenly asks as he ties the apron around his waist and behind his back.

Kageyama blinks momentarily, realizing Oikawa is still here with him and still questioning about the details of the strange customer that visited them. His face contorts to another frown, almost glaring at Oikawa for details that he didn’t care to look for in the first place.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” He asks, leaving the counter to replace the lily he had taken from the bouquet -- both trying to avoid more questions and simply talking with Oikawa in the first place about every good looking guy he sees. And it works -- partially.

“Just because I’m taken doesn’t mean I can't appreciate a good looking man!”

Kageyama stops in his tracks to turn towards the other, an eyebrow raised while still frowning as they lock eyes in complete silence. This goes on for a few seconds before Kageyama breaks the silence with the same three words that gets Oikawa to shut it for about an hour or so for the day.

“I’m telling Iwaizumi-san.”

“Tobio, no! I was _kidding_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's kai! i've finally started to write fics again after many failed attempts and lost motivation! this is my first fic in a while so i apologize if things seem rushed or confusing. it's real late as i'm posting this so i haven't had time to double-check for mistakes. there are 30 chapters in total for this fic but updates will be slightly sporadic as i am still trying to finish up the school year.
> 
> if you enjoyed the first chapter, i'd love for your feedback and kudos! even recommending it to friends would be amazing. this is some slight slow burn compiled into 30 chapters so if it's a little fast, i apologize, i just want to get back into writing.


	2. the beginning of the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for a moment, he forgot why he chose a new route. He forgot what Miwa had texted him about. He forgot about Kazuyo.
> 
> Then, it returned without warning. A sudden and almost crushing weight settled onto his heart once more, remembering that he ran not to just keep himself in shape but he ran to forget his problems.

_ 5:55 AM. _

Kageyama’s awake before his alarm can do it itself, sluggish limbs that are still under the assumption that he’s still sleeping have dragged themselves across his bed as he kicks off the weighted blanket. He took the moment to sit himself upon the edge of his bed, rubbing at his sleep-ridden eyes before he willed himself to stand on his two feet.

It’s been two, almost three weeks since his encounter with the single lily request. But it's been long enough that it’s put past him and has settled into his memories.

The soft patter of his feet against the carpet of his apartment, along with the occasional sounds of cars passing by, are his indicators that it’s another early and quiet morning. Not that he minded it, the quiet was comforting in a sense -- a differing contrast to the busy bustle of central Tokyo -- and sometimes he needed the silence in his life.

With a careful pull, the curtains flew back and rested at the sides of the window. Sunlight greeted Kageyama with the utmost warmth it could provide in the early morning and it poured beautifully into the vicinity of the apartment. The sun never failed to comfort him in the cold.

In time, his body slowly worked itself awake as the beginning of his routine started with breakfast and a nice shower. He lives alone now, unlike the times of his college years when his roommate constantly grumbled about how early Kageyama woke up. Now, sometimes he wished he was back to living with someone.

Suddenly, the screen of his phone lit up to life as a few notifications greeted him. He doesn’t bother to look at the contents of the text messages, already knowing who it’s from and the details of the said texts. But still, he can’t help but skim the messages with slight reluctance.

**miwa.**

> hey. i’m sure you know it’s that time of year again.

> i know it’s hard, but please try to take care of yourself, tobio.

> he would want you to.

> just know that i’m here for you, okay?

> i love you.

The screen goes black with inactivity from Kageyama, his reflection -- tired and now saddened -- stared back at him from the seemingly endless abyss. It’s been years since it happened, far too many that he shouldn’t be affected by it anymore and yet, the pain still tormented his heart in the upcoming days. The void that was filled became empty once more.

He doesn’t bother responding to Miwa.

His usual morning run now sounds unappealing in the moment, but he knew better than to skip it. With a heavy sigh, he pulled on his running shoes and began to head out for the usual route at the Central Park of Tokyo. Even with its flourishing beauties of cherry blossoms that decorated the park, a feeling of melancholy still settled into Kageyama. It’s a yearly occurrence, but it never failed to put Kageyama in some of the worst moments of his life. Not that he’d tell everyone of such a detail, only a select few know -- whether Miwa had told them or the news was spread carefully.

The morning breeze greeted him as he opened the front door, momentarily he shivered from the cold before he stepped outside from his apartment. As he locked the door, he tried to push aside his thoughts for the time being and went for an alternative route for today. Maybe it’ll help, he hopes, but he knows he’ll end up in the same rut regardless.

He started at a jog and quickly descended the metal steps from the fourth floor of his apartment all the way to the ground floor. No one, besides those who work from the morning till the late afternoon, is awake at the early hour -- with the exception of himself. With the early morning, his breath can be seen fogging in the air as he huffed with each step. Too cold, but it wouldn’t linger for long once he gets going.

With the route of central park as a nonexistent option for today, Kageyama turned the street and headed towards downtown Tokyo. He encountered a few strangers, most of them wrapped delicately in long coats and gloved hands as they rushed to their destination. Downtown isn’t much of a sight to see as they’re littered with commercial buildings, fast-food restaurants, and shops galore. But it’s a route regardless and it’s not tied with any memories of his past within its streets. It’s nothing but downtown Tokyo.

There comes a point when his lungs begin to beg for air, a sign that he needed to stop despite his urge to run until he collapsed -- although, the latter wasn’t an optimal choice for him to begin with. So he skidded to a stop beside a bench, taking a seat on the cold metal as his breathing slowed and the rapid thump of his heart began to slow down with it. His breath continued to cloud in front of his vision and he felt the sweat trickle from his forehead. It’s hot now, the cold morning has become inviting to Kageyama the longer he sat and let his body accumulate the warmth before he cooled completely.

And for a moment, he forgot why he chose a new route. He forgot what Miwa had texted him about. He forgot about Kazuyo.

Then, it returned without warning. A sudden and almost crushing weight settled onto his heart once more, remembering that he ran not to just keep himself in shape but he ran to forget his problems.

Frustration settled into his feelings, never understanding how he hasn’t moved on. His grandfather would have wanted him to move on. He has to. He can’t keep living each year with a month of melancholy and wishing things could have been different when there was nothing he could do about that day. Even now as an adult, a part of him still thinks he could have stopped it.

His heart lies heavy as he stood from the bench, wiping off the remaining droplets of sweat with the back of his sleeve before he takes the path back to his apartment. He’s wasted too much time to ponder; the shop opens at seven and he assumes that Oikawa isn’t showing up early today.

Another shower is taken after some cooldown stretches and he donned a new outfit for his day at work. He does a quick sweep for the essential items -- keys, wallet, and phone -- before he left the apartment and headed towards the floral shop.

Much to his surprise when he arrived, Oikawa had already opened the shop and cleaned the place up. Despite the older’s constant and very much unappreciated teasing, this made Kageyama’s morning slightly better but he still remained reserved at the moment. When the door to the shop opened, the bell chimed at his arrival, and Oikawa’s at the counter with his boyfriend Iwaizumi.

The couple’s attention is turned towards the owner of the shop, both of them smiled at Kageyama and he wished he could walk past the two without confrontation. But knowing Oikawa, it wouldn’t happen in the slightest.

“Hey, Tobio-chan~!” Oikawa greeted in the usual sing-song tone of his, Kageyama acknowledging him with a curt nod.

“Nice to see you again, Tobio.” Iwaizumi also greeted, an easy smile already formed. But Kageyama can’t return the same smile. Why can’t he smile like them? “How have you been?”

“Been fine.” He responded, a little too forced and a bit blunt but he’s never been good with words even with those he’s known for quite some time.

This doesn’t catch the couple completely off guard as they only exchanged a brief glance at one another and knew too easily that something was up. They also knew that Kageyama isn’t one to open up to others, but that never stopped them from caring for him.

Without missing a beat, Oikawa took the opportunity of diverting the spotlight back to Iwaizumi. A small, worried glance casted its way unknowingly towards Tobio who had taken up the work of a special ordered bouquet arrangement. He smiled lovingly at Iwaizumi, regardless of his worry, from behind the counter as his boyfriend’s hand still interlocked with his own before he asked, “How’s the tattoo parlor? Your employees doing good?”

“It’s been good. So have the employees I’ve hired. I heard you two ran into the apprentice we hired? About two weeks ago?”

“That was your guy?” Oikawa asked as he eyed the tattoo shop across from them. “He came in here asking Tobio for a single lily, I wasn’t there to witness it but from what I was told, he managed to convince our Tobio for one regardless of our policy.”

The comment gathered up a light chuckle from the both of them, the sound only died off when Kageyama still mindlessly worked in silence, not even a hint of life in those same azure eyes that would have filled with slight annoyance at Oikawa’s instigation. Too focused on the flowers in his hands as the head florist worked the perfect bouquet. In any other case, the two would be stunned with amazement at how those hands created a work of art through flowers. But today, it only worried them.

Another worried glance passed between the two and suddenly they realized that whatever had happened behind Kageyama’s reinforced walls, was something more than simple. Quietly, Oikawa checked his phone’s calendar and quickly skimmed the upcoming days for any significance. Nothing really came up until it finally clicked; in just a few days, it would be Kazuyo-san’s death anniversary.

He was never told directly, only overhearing it from Kunimi and Kindaichi at some point back in their younger days. Neither was he told the exact date, but he could come up with a pretty good guess of the month it happened. It wasn’t his business nor place to impose on the details, but Kageyama was still younger than him and that meant he could try to take care of him -- whether or not Kageyama wanted it. He had to try, to at least make up for his shortcomings.

With the answer in mind, his priority now became to take care of Tobio and give him the space that he needed. He’ll have to explain it to Iwaizumi once his shift ends and he returns home. For now, his boyfriend would need to get to the tattoo parlor -- they both have jobs to do anyway.

Oikawa rested his hand upon his lover’s shoulder and casted him a look that indicated that he should get going, that he’ll handle the rest from here. Iwaizumi took the hint immediately and rested his own hand against Oikawa’s with a small smile -- never a moment between those two where their wavelengths didn’t match.

“Well, I have to get going. I’m just across the street if you need me.” He said as he pulled away from Oikawa’s vicinity only to be dragged back for a quick kiss to the lips from his lover. Iwaizumi slightly frowned at that, to which, Oikawa simply grins proudly -- he knows that kiss was needed, required even. The frown is only because of his perfectly ironed shirt being gripped.

“Love you, have a good day!” Oikawa replied in the same sing-song voice, hands propped up his chin as he smiled lovingly at the other. Ignoring the eyeroll he received, he blew another kiss at Iwaizumi.

“Love you too, you two have a good day as well.” Iwaizumi responded, taking the blown kiss into his hands before he tossed it aside with an evil grin. It was too easy to rile Oikawa up. Oikawa can only gape at the action as his lover exited the shop and the bell jingled in his wake. The other florist huffed even as he watched Iwaizumi cross the street and get to the tattoo parlor safely before his attention was turned towards Kageyama.

In the midst of the couple’s conversation, he hasn’t moved on from the first bouquet order -- still glued to the flowers as he ran the soft petals over his fingertips. The feeling is nice, calming even. And it’s distracted him from his thoughts as they’ve always done for him in the past. It’s almost too distracting when he hasn’t picked up on Oikawa walking up to his side, barely noticed his presence and the hesitant hand that reached up to rest upon his shoulder.

When the contact brought him out of his thoughts, he looked over at the other with a slightly startled look before he relaxed and sighed heavily at his reaction. Kageyama can feel the pitying stare that was burned into his skin but he stood unmoving and took it without another flinch.

But the silence that came from Oikawa is almost unnerving to him, knowing that he’ll ask about it again but the question never arose and is putting him on edge for reasons he can’t quite explain. But it came with time; and in a gentle voice, Oikawa asked, “It’s almost that time of year again, isn’t it?”

His own silence is what answered the question and it’s all that Oikawa needed to know. Despite their disputes, their less-than friendly interactions as children (and even now), Oikawa has cared -- even if he’s the last person Kageyama would want caring about him these days. There’s a sigh that followed Oikawa at the prolonged silence between the two florists, the type that sounded disappointed and frustrated but only because of how much a person cared.

“You wanna take the day off?” The other asked, internally knowing the question was more of a demand as he took the bouquet order from Kageyama’s hands carefully. He pulled it away from his grasp as he hoped to convince some sense into the younger florist this year. “I can manage the shop, you should go and take some time for yourself.”

“I have things to do.” Kageyama replied as he tried to reach for the order once more. His brows furrowed the further away it got and it almost felt humiliating to be reaching for it.

Oikawa frowned and pulled the bouquet farther away from Kageyama. “Alone time isn’t a bad thing, Tobio.”

“And I don’t think I should be _alone_.” He snapped angrily, a cold and sharp glare pierced through Oikawa. If looks could kill, Oikawa would be six feet under by now but the glare he received was nothing he wasn’t used to by now. Yet it brought Oikawa to silence.

Silence befell between them once more and a sigh was breathed out of Kageyama’s lungs, into the void to fill it if it could do so. It wasn’t worth it to get heated at the older male but he’s never needed to be coddled in a long time. But it was the truth, his potential downfall could be his loneliness and he can’t afford for it to expand outwards and cause him to break. Not again.

A few agonizing seconds passed by and Oikawa took a step back, handing the bouquet back to Kageyama. He watched as the younger turned away from him, bouquet in hand, and returned to his workbench with another moment of silence between them. It’s his cue to take the front desk for today’s shift as much as it disheartened him to leave it at that.

“. . . Okay. Just let me know if you need a break.”

“Will do.”

He supposed it shouldn’t have left him surprised that help was denied once more by Tobio. After all, the man was independent for most things and rarely asked for help unless it came to his assignments or if he needed to learn something new. But asking for help was off the table -- no one could break through those walls and reach the Kageyama that begged for help.

The day continued to slowly tick by without a hitch with customers stopping in occasionally every hour, but the air around them is tense without a doubt. It’s been a few years since Kageyama and Oikawa had a dispute that led to unspoken words with strained smiles. The younger of the two knew better than to play the cold shoulder when the only reason the argument had emerged was because Oikawa cared for him. Regardless, no one could change Kageyama’s stubborn reasoning -- which was to be left alone.

It seemed that feat was not to be accomplished today. 

“Heya!” The voice exclaimed, both deafening and too vibrant from what Kageyama had remembered that he grimaced again from the backroom.

“Welcome! How can I help you today?” Oikawa greeted, smiling brightly at the customer.

The look on the other’s expression is confused at most, squinting at Oikawa as if to see past some disguise that the other florist had worn. But at the realization that there was no disguise or ruse of some sort, his expression contorted to surprise.

“Oh! You’re a different guy. Did the other one leave?” He questions, head tilted to the side before straightening once more. His hands began to move around erratically as explained the appearance of what seemed to be the description of Kageyama himself. “Black hair, kinda bad haircut but don’t tell him I said that, grumpy, guy who gave me a single lily when it was against the policy?”

At that point, Kageyama had snapped out of his flower arrangements and a scowl settled onto his face. Selective hearing, maybe, but his ears couldn’t ignore the sound of someone who insulted him. He stormed out of the backroom and stood next to Oikawa, almost ready to snap once more. “The hell did you just call me?”

The sudden appearance of the man that the customer had just described has him jumping back out of fear for his safety. Which sounded reasonable as Kageyama looked like a raging bull whose vision had turned red.

“Ah! I didn’t mean it!” 

“Tobio, language!” Oikawa scolded that caused Kageyama to slightly back down, his head lowered out of embarrassment. He had forgotten that he’s the owner of this establishment and appearances are important to keeping business as well as his image. Oikawa sighed before he turned back to the customer with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about that, he’s still here as you can see I’m just working the front desk for the day. How can I help?”

With the ensured safety that Oikawa would protect him from Kageyama’s threats, he stepped closer to the front desk with a pink box in hand. He set the box upon the counter, quickly taking a few steps backwards for the sake of his safety from Kageyama.

“Oh, I just wanted to drop off this box of donuts! Iwaizumi-san bought an extra one and told me to drop it off here. Said it’d make your guys’ day.” He explained, gesturing towards the box. Oikawa took the time to open up the box, revealing a dozen deliciously baked donuts of all different kinds that rested inside.

“How sweet of him!” Oikawa exclaimed, knowing damn well he was the one who bought those boxes of donuts. But he pretended not to acknowledge that fact for now. “Send him our thanks then, uh . . what’s your name again?”

“Hinata Shouyou! I’m an apprentice at the tattoo parlor.”

“Nice to meet you, Shouyou. Oikawa Tooru, you can call me Oikawa-san. I’m the second-in-command for this place!” He announced proudly, brushing off the glare that came from Kageyama at the last sentence.

“Nice to meet you too, Oikawa-san!” Hinata greeted, bowing respectfully to the older male. The gaze of his amber irises fell onto Kageyama as he looked expectantly towards the other for an introduction.

“Tobio.” Oikawa nudged him hard enough to cause the other to almost make him snap but the killer glare that’s shot towards Kageyama has a dejected sigh blowing past his lips.

“Fine. Kageyama Tobio. I own this flower market.”

With such a small detail, it had Hinata gaping at Kageyama for a few seconds before an accusatory finger was pointed right at the owner.

“You own this place?! When you’re that grumpy?!” He exclaimed loudly out of surprise, this time, the sound didn’t bother Kageyama’s eardrums considering he was ten seconds away from throwing himself at the other.

“The hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!” Kageyama asked, the question seemingly ludicrous at the surprise of him owning a flower market. Though, he’d be lying if he said that it was the first time someone had said that about him. Nonetheless, a complete stranger making the comment after one interaction had gotten his blood levels rising to an almost unhealthy state.

“You’d think the owner of a flower shop would be nicer!” Hinata reasoned with wide eyes that looked like they could bulge right out of his sockets -- how was this surprising in any shape or form? Kageyama had no clue. Were all florists supposed to be as happy and vibrant as Oikawa?

Well, he supposed his grandfather was one of those happy florists.

The sudden thought doesn’t get the chance to be dwelled on for long as Hinata continues his assault against his “grumpy” personality and Kageyama is thrown back into the argument as his scowl begins to deepen.

“And an apprentice at a tattoo parlor should be someone taller and scary!” Kageyama managed to retort, his own accusatory finger being thrown at Hinata who could stare at him wide-eyed with shock.   
  


“Are you trying to call me short and not scary?!”

“With that height and hair color, I would think you’re just a tangerine!”

“You look like you could kill me with your bare hands!”

“I might as well be with you insulting me in my own shop!”

“Okay! Enough! We’ll be getting customers soon and I do not want to be caught in this scene. Tobio, go back to working on special orders.” Oikawa instructed, stern in both his tone and gaze, that Kageyama is forced to comply. He resigned from his attack and stepped back, eyes averted from both Oikawa and Hinata.

With Kageyama dealt with, Oikawa turned towards Hinata, the same stern expression used on Tobio was plastered on his face. One look was enough to make Hinata shrink into himself from the crushing gaze. “And you, Shouyou, you should head back to Hajime.”

“Sorry, Oikawa-san.” They replied in unison, a brief glare is shared between them before their gazes avoid the other’s. Both of them knew not to stir up more trouble, having already been told off once now, and a second warning was not needed.

Hinata began to take his leave, bowing to the both of them before his back greeted them instead and he left without another word. As the bell chimed as it usually did, Oikawa turned and glared at Kageyama -- wearing the signature “what the hell is wrong with you” glare.

“Tobio. Seriously?” He asked, still finding the situation to be like a fever dream -- ridiculous and unbelievable.

“He insulted me.” Kageyama mumbled, knowing that wasn’t a valid excuse to start yelling at Hinata.

“Doesn’t mean you start yelling at customers. Let alone one of Hajime’s apprentices.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

A long sigh is the first response that left Oikawa’s mouth, Kageyama watching him as he pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. First came the argument and next he’s had to deal with two yelling children. What else is the world going to throw at him?

“Go take your lunch break. Get a drink for Shouyou and apologize to him.” Oikawa ordered, pushing past Kageyama to get into the backroom for one of his emergency candles (they’re only used when he’s stressed).

“Seriously?”

Oikawa glowered at him, angrily lighting the candle to prove a point. “ _Tobio_.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be back in an hour.” He began to make his exit, double-checking for his wallet and phone before he headed towards the door.

“I’ll be here.” Oikawa calls out, setting the candle by the register before he takes his seat upon the stool. “And make the apology genuine!”

The only response Kageyama gave was the simple thumbs-up before exiting, Oikawa checking through their window to ensure Tobio made it to the other side of the road safely before he let out an agonized groan.

“You be nice and try to be the mediator today and look where that got you, Tooru!” He grumbled to himself, scrolling through his phone until any customers decided to show.

\---------------

There is no bell that rings when you enter through the doors of Iwaizumi’s tattoo parlor or “The Crow’s Parlor” as it’s more commonly known as. Instead, a clerk at the desk greeted him with a pleasant smile as she asked if Kageyama had an appointment scheduled for today. He shook his head, explaining he was coming to see Iwaizumi-san for something important.

On cue, the man himself rounded the corner with a surprised look in his eyes as he saw Kageyama standing there.

“Tobio, Tooru didn’t tell me you were visiting. Everything okay?”

“E-everything’s fine, Iwaizumi-san . . I just came by for someone.” Kageyama tried to explain but it was hard to hide the embarrassment that flushed his cheeks with people glancing over at him. He couldn’t just downright say it out loud. “C-can we actually speak outside? Please?”

Silently, Iwaizumi nodded and gestured for Kageyama to step outside first as he followed right on his trail. The door closed behind them with a soft thud and the two of them stood outside in a slightly mild awkwardness.

“So, what did you want to tell me that you needed to take me outside? Did Tooru do something again?” Iwaizumi asked, already glancing over at Oikawa on the other side.

“No! God, no. It . . it was me this time.” Kageyama answered softly, casting his gaze downwards.

“What happened?”

“You know your apprentice, Hinata?” Iwaizumi nodded as confirmation, clearly knowing who Kageyama was referring to. “Well, when he stopped by and dropped off those donuts, we kinda got into an insult fight.”

“. . An insult fight?”

“Look, he insulted me, then I insulted him until Oikawa-san stopped us and made us go back to work.” The florist explained, looking at Iwaizumi with an exasperated expression. “And . . Oikawa-san made me go and offer to buy him a drink as an excuse to apologize. So I was wondering if you could let him out for about an hour or so, just for me.”

Whether the explanation wasn’t clear enough or the entire situation was as ridiculous as it sounded, Iwaizumi was still staring at Kageyama with an expression of confusion and surprise mixed into one. Nonetheless, the answer Kageyama hoped for was given to him easily.

“Alright. I’ll let him know that you’re outside. I’ll try to tell him to behave but he’s all yours when you leave the vicinity of this street.”

“I’m 24, Iwaizumi-san, not 14.” He complained, a deadpan look casted towards Iwaizumi.

“Hey, I’m not the one who decided to insult my apprentice now am I?”

“Whatever.” Kageyama huffed, arms folding carefully over his chest as he looked off to the side.

“I’ll go get him. Wait for a bit. Meanwhile, come up with your apology.”

The door opened and closed with another soft thud, leaving Kageyama to collect his thoughts while Iwaizumi went to grab Hinata. If it wasn’t for Oikawa, he’d just let the situation fly past him and he’d never have to remember it nor do this ridiculous task of taking the idiot out for a drink as a gateway for an apology.

Regardless, he said he’d do it. He wouldn’t want to bother Iwaizumi anymore. Oikawa, he can deal with considering they’re almost co-owners of the flower market.

So, lost in his thoughts is Kageyama, running through multiple versions of apologies that seemed too cold or half-assed in some circumstances. It was hard, especially when he didn’t really want to apologize. But, there was no choice as Iwaizumi came back out with Hinata trailing behind him quietly. One look at each other and Kageyama knew this was starting out in an awkward spot.

He can only assume the situation was briefed to Iwaizumi from Hinata’s point of view, judging by the flushed cheeks that could be embarrassment or from the cold but Kageyama’s no professional analyst so he wouldn’t know.

Iwaizumi, the one who’s always a master at noticing people’s behavior patterns, picked up on the awkward air between the two and he cleared his throat to break the soundbarrier at the very least. He goes on to say, “You two get going while it isn’t as busy. Call me if anything happens.”

The tattoo artist is about to leave them be until he turned around and smiled at them -- Kageyama being unable to tell if the smile was laced with slight sadism at watching them suffer from this awkward and unwanted quest or if it was genuine from the start -- before he added, “And behave, okay? I don’t want the police to call the shops and tell us you two have been arrested. Understood?”

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Good. Now get going, I’ve got customers to tend to.”

Once more, they were left with each other outside of the tattoo parlor, unable to spark a conversation or begin walking towards the nearest cafe.

“Alright,” Kageyama started, not wanting to dwell on this feat any longer. The sooner they get this over with, the better, right? Better get a move on. “You got a favorite drink?”

“Boba!” Hinata answered in a millisecond, not a single ounce of hesitance in his answer.

“Got a favorite boba place?”

“Yeah, I can take us there! It’s only a few blocks away.” Hinata pointed down the street and Kageyama nodded.

“Alright, lead the way. But make it quick.” The florist strictly instructed, a small frown already plastered on his lips.

“Geez! You’re in a rush, aren’t you?” Hinata asked, looking up at Kageyama with an arched eyebrow.

“I’d much rather be working in the shop right now.”

“Rude! Whatever, follow me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took almost five days but i did it! second chapter is here and i'm very proud of this one. i know there wasn't much of hinata, but i wanted to highlight an important aspect of kageyama's character for this chapter (even if it was a bit angsty). it'll get happier, i promise1 hopefully kagehina's small banter had made up for such a lengthy and deep segment of the chapter.
> 
> let me know what you guys think of the chapter! it would mean a lot to me :D kudos and comments are always welcome! until the next chapter!


	3. little talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is reminded of why he was out here in the first place; to apologize to Hinata. He’s certain that Hinata is tasked with the same thing and that finding the right time was what the both of them needed.
> 
> Kageyama needed to do it now or he’ll never do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // hospitals , death
> 
> please read at your own discretion! you have been warned.

The boba shop that Hinata had spoken of so grandly of wasn’t too far from where the tattoo parlor and the flower shop resided. A short walk with a side conversation about the lady who got the lily tattoo -- she was ecstatic about the results but somehow Kageyama can’t buy into that notion due to the amount of energy this Hinata guy holds -- and reach the boba shop relatively quick.

Hinata swings the door open, holding it for Kageyama to step in before immediately lining up behind three others and motioning Kageyama to get in line.

In all honesty, Kageyama has never tried boba or milk tea or whatever other names it holds. He’s comfortable with his regular drinks of milk, water, and occasionally tea. Plus, the black pearls inside the drink look suspicious. Like they’ll grow inside him if he swallows them. But according to Hinata, those are the boba pearls -- more accurately called, tapioca pearls. Still suspicious.

Regardless, the combination of milk and tea doesn’t sound so bad. So he ordered an Okinawa milk tea with boba pearls while Hinata bought a taro milk tea with extra boba pearls. Kageyama wouldn’t be surprised if Hinata ended up choking on one.

He paid for both their drinks, as part of his agreement with Oikawa that he would buy the other a drink. Now came the next step, apologizing.

Anyone who knows Kageyama a good amount would know that a simple task such as that isn’t exactly a straight point for the male to get to. Feelings and communication aren’t his forte but he tries to make it work in other forms that he’s comfortable with. Sometimes, it’s enough for the other person. And most often than not, it isn’t enough. He’s still working on it.

Once their drinks had arrived, both nicely sealed with plastic and accompanied by two straws with pointed ends, the two left the boba shop as the place had gotten busier by the second. They’re carefully winding around people and out the exit with their drinks in hand. The lively noise suddenly died down once the door shut behind them, instead the sound of the busy streets filled their ears. But even with the noise, an awkward silence is between them.

They lingered outside the building as the two quietly sipped their drinks in the slight cold of the early afternoon and Kageyama won’t admit it but the drink is pretty good. Even with the boba pearls.

It must have been obvious that he enjoyed it as Hinata looked over at him and smiled once he pulled away from his own drink.

“I take it that you like it?”

Kageyama looked over at him, then back his own drink and realized that he was already halfway through the drink.

“It’s pretty good. First time I tried it.” He replied quietly.

“Huh?! This is seriously your first time trying boba? Wow, I should take you here daily if that’s the case! This is one of my favorite drinks in the entire world and that’s saying something!” Hinata exclaimed loudly. Fortunately, the volume was something Kageyama was slowly getting used to.

“What are your other favorite drinks?” He asked, brushing off the idea of Hinata bringing him to the boba shop again.

“Other than boba, there’s mango smoothies, strawberry milkshakes, I’m not too big on coffee but it’s still pretty good!”

“Coffee tastes like _ass_.” Kageyama complained which elicited a gasp from Hinata.

“So vulgar, Kageyama!” Hinata huffed out, arms crossed over his chest. “Maybe you have had bad coffee all your life!”

“Pretty sure that the fanciest coffee would still taste like ass to me.”

“Guess I’ll have to take you to a coffee shop to prove you wrong!”

“In your dreams.” The raven replied in a deadpan tone.

“Which part, me taking you out to the coffee shop or proving you wrong?” Hinata asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Kageyama expectantly. By the looks of how abrupt the ginger had stopped, Kageyama can only imagine that he looked like he was ready to lunge at the other.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Whenever you’re ready for it. I’ll still prove you wrong when the time comes!”

The confidence in Hinata’s tone had Kageyama rolling his eyes but the determination was admirable and he considered taking up the offer one of these days. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“I have an idea! Let’s go to the park while we finish our drinks!” Hinata suggested, pointing further down the block towards the nearby park. Kageyama nodded and followed alongside the other as they both continued to sip at their drinks with Kageyama hesitantly chewing at some of the boba pearls that had traveled up his straw and into his mouth. Their slightly rubbery texture has the male cringing at the feeling but paired with the milk tea, it wasn’t half bad.

When they arrived at the park, he had followed Hinata to one of the park’s benches where the two sat down. Kageyama looked at his surroundings and watched as the light breeze carried fallen leaves across the park and onto the ground. It was a beautiful day today.

Sipping the remaining milk tea and focusing on the boba pearls that remained, Kageyama is reminded of why he was out here in the first place; to apologize to Hinata. He’s certain that Hinata is tasked with the same thing and that finding the right time was what the both of them needed.

Kageyama needed to do it now or he’ll never do it.

“Hey, Hinata.” He said, his voice almost cracking the moment he spoke but managed to keep it under control.

“Hm?” Hinata looked over at Kageyama, his head tilted to the side.

He sighed deeply, “I’m sorry.”

“For?” The other asked, genuinely confused before it suddenly registered in his brain what Kageyama had referred to. “Oh, for this morning.”   
  


The florist nodded. “I’m sorry I insulted you when we had just met officially. It’s. .been a rough day.” Rough would be a bit of an understatement but Hinata didn't need to know the details of why today had been so harsh to him.

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to insult you in your own store. I was just surprised, that’s all. You’re intimidating, you know.” Hinata quietly replied, fiddling with his cup and never meeting Kageyama’s gaze.

The last sentence makes Kageyama’s heart feel slightly heavier, knowing he has this effect on others without even meaning to come off as someone aggressive or intimidating.

“I guess.” Is all that Kageyama responded with before he threw his empty cup into the trash can beside him. It’s silent once more, a little tense than what was intended after an apology but he managed to get it done and it’s relieving more than anything.

“Oh! Look at the kids playing volleyball!” Hinata pointed towards the volleyball courts as a diversion from the current topic, one occupied by six children playing a match of three against three. For kids, they weren’t bad at playing. Besides, the six of them never seemed to care whether they scored a point or not but laughed with each toss or each receive.

The sight ached Kageyama’s heart. Instinctively, he clutched the fabric of his shirt where his heart would reside underneath -- feeling the hole in his heart grow bigger as the memories of how his grandfather used to be so adamant about volleyball returned at the most inconvenient times. It’s enough to capture Hinata’s gaze when Kageyama never responded, the shorter of the two looked at the other with heavy concern.

“Kageyama . . ?” Hinata called out, hesitance in his tone. Kageyama couldn’t blame him for that, he knew nothing of him or his past. He was a stranger, no less. He said nothing as a response, his eyes still trained on the children with a glint of sadness within them and it’s a harsh reminder of the reality he lives in.

In silence, Kageyama could feel the eyes of Hinata watching from beside him and that was enough to make him feel guilty. It wasn’t Hinata’s fault that he was reminded of Kazuyo, he doesn’t know. Their time together, now soiled by his recurring memories that never left him alone, was fine until then. Maybe even fun if Kageyama was willing to admit that. But he couldn’t help the rapid rise and fall of his emotions that he couldn’t handle these days.

“Did. .did you ever play volleyball?” The other tentatively asked, as if he was unsure whether the continuation of the subject would better or worsen the state Kageyama’s in.

Kageyama remained silent for the time being, not fully there to answer the question properly nor did he have the heart to delve further into his past. But the past wasn’t always filled with grief. In the times when his grandfather was alive, there were good memories past all the bad ones. He just never saw them that way.

A memory of when he was a young child emerged from the confines of his brain, the scene played out like a movie and provided a warm invitation towards Kageyama. It was when Kazuyo used to teach him how to receive a volleyball. The ball, too big and a little too hard, had always bounced off Tobio’s tiny arms whenever Kazuyo had gently tossed the ball in his direction. That never stopped Tobio from trying to receive it.  The memory is filled with laughter from the both of them and he remembered playing until the sun dipped down into the horizon and it was time for dinner plus another bath for Tobio.

His hand slowly fell from his clutched shirt as it fell into his lap. A faint and small smile had formed at the corners, for once he had remembered something good from the past. A fond memory that he never knew existed until it was brought up once more.

“I played a little bit.” Kageyama finally said, the surprised look on Hinata’s face being easily brushed off. But in the corner of his eye, he doesn’t miss the smile he sees from the other. “When I was young. I stopped at junior high though.”

“That’s amazing! I also used to play!”

That was a response that Kageyama didn’t expect to hear. He’s quick to turn it into a light insult, hoping that’ll lighten the mood and bring them back to the good time they had together. He’ll never outwardly say that, however.

“With your height?” He asked, his smile turned into a grin at the glare that was shot his way. It seemed that Hinata was too easy to rile up if you knew what to say.

“Excuse you! I can jump really, really high!”

“Yeah right, shrimp can’t jump.”

“Did you just call me a shrimp?!” Hinata gasped dramatically; whether it was for theatrics or he was actually offended, Kageyama has no clue. Regardless, the reaction was priceless.

“That’d be the second closest thing you’d look like besides a tangerine.” Kageyama reasoned, his grin seemingly widened the more this dragged on.

And that was enough to satisfy Hinata, who watched in slight awe at the fact that Kageyama could _smile_. Despite the insult, it felt oddly comforting to know they had returned to where they were beforehand.

“Yeah, whatever. . .” Hinata quietly responded, smiling to himself as he looked back at the kids.

The silence returned to the two, this time in a more comfortable manner. They watched as a kid tried to receive the ball, only for the ball to land onto the kid’s head. Laughter had burst from the court from all six children, Kageyama slyly sneaked in another insult along the lines of that kid being Hinata. To which, it led into another insult battle.

They sat there for a while, even as the kids started to pack up and head home for the day as the sun began to set and the sky became an amalgamated painting of purples, oranges, and yellows across its canvas. They talked for a bit too, Hinata going on about his first time tattooing a lady that he ended up messing up on but managed to somewhat save the tattoo without the woman complaining a great amount. It made Kageyama smile again, less forced and more genuine than before.

Eventually, Hinata got a text from Iwaizumi asking where they're at and reminding him that Hinata will be the one closing the shop tonight. Kageyama walked them back to the street where their shops were situated, making sure that Hinata's safe before he began to walk across the street towards his own shop. Oikawa’s visible in the window, behind the counter with his hands occupied with a magazine. Business must have been slow while he was gone.

He only made it a few steps before Hinata called out to him to come back. Kageyama looked at him, an eyebrow raised as the other continued to motion for him to return. He could ask why Hinata doesn’t just walk his way over to him but he’s far too tired to truly care. When he does come back, the question of exchanging numbers is asked. Something along the lines of "so we can hang out again" or "in case I need to buy another flower and I can have you run it to me". Kageyama doesn’t remember which one it was, but all he knows is the reasoning was stupid.

Stupid. It's stupid yet he gives him his number anyways. Why he did is something he doesn’t even have his own reasoning for. Perhaps it was just a way to get this conversation over with so he can close up the shop and go home to rest.

Kageyama’s handing over his phone with his contacts open, Hinata mirroring the action as his own phone is handed over. They exchange numbers in silence and hand their phones back to each other.

“Thanks! I’ll text you when I get home, if I remember to. But this was fun so thank you Kageyama.” Hinata smiled and waved goodbye before turning toward the tattoo parlor, not giving Kageyama the chance to respond.

They part ways for real this time and Kageyama is greeted by Oikawa teasingly asking him about his "date" with Hinata. The magazine resting in Oikawa’s hands is snatched up easily and used to smack the other without another word from Kageyama. A surprised noise was all that came out from Oikawa as he rubbed his cheek from where the magazine had hit him.

“Did you at least apologize?”

“Yeah. We both did.”

Oikawa hummed with a faint smile, “Good.”

The two began to clean up the store for their nightly routine of closing time. With two people, the work is easily divided and worked through more quickly than it is when Kageyama or Oikawa does it alone. Once it’s done, they part ways for the night with quiet goodbyes and Kageyama lets the aftermath of today settle within his mind.  The more he thought about what happened, the more he started to wonder whether this was a fever dream or not. Two strangers suddenly hung out for a good portion of the day and Kageyama enjoyed it? It sounded like a fever dream in his mind. But maybe, they weren’t exactly strangers anymore. Not friends, but acquaintances would be the right word to address where they stood.

The idea is strange but he welcomed it regardless.

Later that night, in the darkness of his room with only the light of his phone dimming the area, Kageyama stupidly waited for a text from Hinata. He can't pinpoint the exact reason why, but he settles for wanting a confirmation that he had the right number.  He waits, for a few minutes, maybe an hour before he gives up and turns in for bed. The soft click of his phone shutting off is the last sound he hears and the room is enveloped in darkness. His tired eyes fall shut, sighing deeply before he’s thrown into the confines of sleep.

When his eyes open, he's no longer in his room but instead, the hospital. Not as a patient but as a visitor.

The fluorescent lights flickered dimly above him with a quiet hum that's borderline bothersome but oddly calming in a way. The white walls of plaster and paint surrounded him on both sides with wooden handles that ran alongside the entire length of both walls. He looked around with slight confusion in his eyes. There were no windows from where he stood and no one was around. The hospital was filled with a ghostly silence.

He knows where he's at.

It's the third floor of the hospital, Sendai Tokushukai Hospital to be specific, near the rooms numbered 127 through 140. He's searching for Room 138.

A sinking feeling settled deep within his heart and his stomach, both of which he clutches instinctively at the feeling. Without warning, his feet began to move on their own down the hallway -- his eyes concentrated on the signs beside each door frame that labeled the number of the room.

_ 128\. 129. 130. _

As he walked, his thoughts began to intrude upon him. They were unwelcomed but nevertheless they came without warning. How long has it been since then? He can't remember. The years all seem to blur with every year that passed by.

_ 131\. 132. 133. _

How old was he again? He was in middle school. It's been so long. Why is he back here?

_ 134\. 135. 136. _

His heart is racing, he can hear it pounding against his chest the closer he gets to his destination. The vile in the back of his throat is threatening to come up, but he swallows it down. He remembers him and Miwa running down this hall, the tears glossed over their eyes that they almost missed the room. He had never ran so fast in his life.  His throat is tight; he already knows what's going to happen.

_ 137\. . . _

He stopped in front of Room 138, eyes glued to the number as if staring at it with the right amount of menace could make it disappear.

It never left.

Kageyama was cemented in where he stood, not willing to move forward nor run away — only staring at the door before him with overwhelming dread. It was like this in the past, he couldn’t move, he didn’t want to. Moving meant facing what was to come next, the events of which he never wanted to happen.  Before he knew it, a hand rested upon his shoulder and he turned to look at who the hand belonged to.  It was Miwa, staring at him and forcing a smile that never reached her eyes. The tears that were once glossing her eyes and streaking down her cheeks had been wiped clean, the act of an older sibling. It was an attempt at reassurance but Tobio wasn't sure it was enough to push his legs forwards.  Regardless, his feet moved for him whether he wanted to or not as he now lost control over his own body. His shaking hands opened the door and he stepped inside, walking slowly towards the bed where an unmoving figure lay.  Only the soft rises and falls of his grandfather's chest were the only signs of movement with the man he once knew as energetic and bright.

"Tobio." His mother had called his name from the side of the bed, urging him to come towards her. He obliged and silently made his way over to her, standing stiffly by her side. He refused to look over at Kazuyo, knowing the weight that’ll crush his soul will appear once he does. So he focused on the figure of his mother, still beautiful and young at that time but reduced to anguish from the events that had transpired.

By the looks of his mother, she had been crying for hours. Her cheeks and nose flushed with a soft pink, eyes strained, and eyebags that makeup could never hide. She looked exhausted, emotionally and physically. Kazuyo was another father to her, losing him hurt her just as much as it hurt Tobio.

"It's almost time.” She began to say, her voice wavering with each word. A sob was held back as she wrapped an arm around Tobio’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Say goodbye to your grandfather."

The few words seized Kageyama's heart in fear as he stared at his grandfather wide-eyed. Suddenly, the thoughts of his younger self began to mold with his own. It couldn't be that soon, could it? He had to make it through, he said he would make it through this. He _promised_.

"K-Kazuyo–san. . ." The words were caught in his throat and he could barely breathe. The world suddenly became a blur as the sight of his grandfather became muddled in his tears. Fluorescent lights shone too brightly, the ringing in his ears became much more apparent now, and the world felt like it was crumbling away at his feet. Soon, he’d be falling into the void.

"G-G. . ." He couldn't say it. One simple word couldn't leave his throat no matter how hard he tried to _scream_ it out, he couldn't say goodbye.

And Kageyama never got the chance to as one last shuddering breath was breathed out of Kazuyo's lungs before the single shrill note of the heart monitor was all he heard.

Then he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this was a hard chapter to write as all my inspiration to write this kept fluctuating. as always i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and whether you've found this fic on ao3 or my twitter (@technablde), spreading my fic around and giving kudos/leaving a comment is always appreciated! i'd love to see feedback and it makes me happy to see your guys' reactions!
> 
> updates are still sporadic, working on different things both in school and outside of it. i also cut down the amount of chapters this fic will have for the sake of my own sanity lol


	4. better late than never.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this some sort of interrogation?'' Kageyama asked a bit too quickly, slightly defensive at the question. Almost every muscle in his body had tensed up naturally, not entirely ready to share the details with anyone who hadn’t passed through his iron walls that kept him secure for so long.
> 
> "Maybe.” Hinata shrugged casually, leaned against the counter. The look in his eyes said otherwise, maybe not in the sense of an interrogation but rather a chance to help if he could. If Kageyama let him. “Who knows?"

The bright red numbers on his alarm clock read 2 AM in Kageyama’s swollen and tired eyes. He’s stared at it for the past two minutes, wondering if he’s really awake at this ungodly hour or if he could rewind time if he stared at it long enough. The tears he woke up with have long dried up against his cheeks and he’s simply slouched upon the headboard of his bed. His eyes have torn themselves away from his clock and he reminisced over the nightmare that had transpired from his mind.

It’s been nine years since his grandfather had passed, nearing ten years in just a few days. Maybe the ten year anniversary is what makes this year the worst out of all of them. He’s never experienced this sensation of grief since the actual passing, let alone experience reliving the memory through the lens of a nightmare. It had only been a day and yet, things had begun to worsen for him to the point where it brought up some slight unease for his mental state. Regardless, it was deduced down to it being the ten year death anniversary that the depths of both his mind and emotions had been plagued with this despondency.

However, his deduction doesn’t stop him from staying up for the rest of the night. Two in the morning suddenly turned into five in the morning and the sagging of his eyebags started to make itself known as if its heaviness had actually started to weigh on his eyes. It’s tempting to go back to sleep and rest like he should have but the terrifying possibility of that same nightmare returning was not the most ideal choice that Kageyama was willing to make--even in his sleep deprived state.

He has to get up relatively around seven but in his current state, working--even for low energy tasks--sounded like an excuse to drain all of his remaining energy that wasn’t generated off of sleep. So he opted to text Oikawa that he would take the day off for today and left the message as blunt as that.

i’m not coming in today, you’re in charge. <

Once his finger hit send, his phone was tossed to the side of his bed and laid there while charging at one hundred percent--debating with himself once more with the struggle of wanting to rest or to let himself stay awake in bed to keep those intrusive thoughts out of his head for a moment to give him the chance to  _ breathe _ . It tended to get suffocating the more he let these thoughts enter and linger within his thoughts, never getting rid of them fast enough or getting rid of them at all.

Whether or not he would have chosen sleep, the sound of a new notification for his phone kept him awake long enough to at least put off his body’s plea for sleep. He can only guess that the person who had texted him was none other than Oikawa himself, probably asking why he isn’t showing up or simply confirming that he’ll take responsibility over the shop while Kageyama is at home. Yet, Kageyama doesn’t bother to take the time to respond. Whether he was too tired to conjugate a response or simply didn’t want to respond, he himself couldn’t even determine that. He can apologize for it when he gets back. For now, silence is enough.

A few minutes had passed since Oikawa’s messages and the urge to sleep had Kageyama dozing off for a couple of seconds before jolting awake with his eyes growing heavier each time he did wake himself up. He’s started to take into consideration of finally returning to sleep as he settled his body back underneath the covers of his bed. But another round of notifications had pinged his phone, grudgingly pulling himself up once more to grab at the phone. This time, he will check these messages.

They’re from Hinata who had apologized for forgetting to message his number for confirmation. The message under it greeted him a good morning--though he could hardly call it that--and hoped he had a wonderful day today--not possible.

He doesn't bother answering those either.

The phone is set back down, its screen faced the wood of his side table and he hoped to let his emotions settle to see if he can get something done today or maybe even get more than two hours of sleep into his body.

Unfortunately, solitude isn't granted for Kageyama as he hears another ping from his phone. He can only assume it's Hinata again. Internally, he groaned and slightly regretted handing out his phone number to the other.

hinata(?)

> hey!! don't just leave me on read!

> how am i supposed to know if this is you? i could just be messaging a complete weirdo!

Annoying. More than he thought was possible. But maybe that's just him being grumpy. He can't exactly tell. Though, he took the time to respond with a simple message.

it's me. <

Maybe it's enough to shut the other up and leave him alone, Hinata does have work after all. Once again, his phone is tossed to the side of his bed, hoping that's the last of that and he can be left alone for the day.

Two pings later and an exasperated groan, Kageyama is up against his headboard and reading Hinata's texts with a desperate internal plea to be left alone. But he managed to find the patience to change Hinata’s contact info at the very least now that their identities are truly confirmed.

dumbass.

> oh it really is you, bakageyama!

> it's already six, how come i don't see you at your store?

didn't go in today. <

dumbass.

> i see

> do you need anything? are you sick?

i'm fine. <

dumbass.

> i'm pretty sure if you were fine that you'd be working right now

💢💢💢 <

dumbass.

> okay! okay! i'm sorry!

> i gotta go and work now

> but i hope you feel better!

After that, silence followed peacefully and a relieved sigh was breathed out by Kageyama. But the company was pleasant at the very least and he slowly started to regret not letting it last for as long as he could as the feeling of dread now settled within him--unwanted thoughts started to tread dangerously into territory he didn’t want them entering in the first place.

With that in mind, he tried to go back to sleep to make these feelings go away and miraculously, he's successful with no nightmares to torment him this time around. He slept in the comforts of his bed, underneath the sheets that enveloped him in warmth that pushed his fears aside and welcomed him to rest for a few hours longer.

Essentially, Kageyama had slept through most of the day and woke up well rested into the late afternoon. His body had begun to slowly wake itself up from what felt like an eternity of deep sleep and he pulled the sheets from his body, limbs stretched to their limit to speed up the awakening process.

Even with a slightly foggy mind, he knew that the nightmare had never made its return as he slept and for that, he was thankful to get the rest he needed.

It’s a first for him to have slept in so late, even more so that he skipped two meals--which had made itself known with the sudden rumble of his stomach that asked for a source of nutrients. Going without two out of the three meals on a normal day can do something to a person.

For Kageyama, it just gave him a reason to finally leave his bedroom for the first time today and finally do something productive.

He had showered, pulled on his comfort clothes, cleaned the apartment, and checked his phone for any notifications since this morning before he went to order food from his favorite fast food joint.

Upon unlocking his phone, there were over thirty notifications that were divided unequally between three people.

Most of them resulted from Oikawa who had messaged him in hopes that Kageyama was doing well before the next few were messages concerned with the fact that he hadn't read or responded to any of them. He could almost hear the distressed tone within each line. He didn’t respond to them regardless. Not that he didn’t want to, he mentally answered each text but set them aside to return to later.

Then came the messages from Iwaizumi, to which Kageyama felt bad for worrying him. Brief and always to the point, Iwaizumi had questioned if Kageyama was okay and if he needed anything. Upon never getting an answer back, a few messages were sent out of worry to get back to him as soon as he could. The soonest Kageyama was able to even  _ read  _ the message was ten hours later.

The last handful of messages came from Hinata, who was blissfully unaware for a few hours that Kageyama had dropped off the face of the earth for ten hours.

The first message was a simple run down of his client. In short, the story had basically highlighted how his client had asked for a tattoo of a bundle of buttercups and how Hinata wanted to stop by and buy a bouquet of them. But the client had a specific photo in mind that she saved onto her phone so he couldn’t. The story was so short that Kageyama could only assume Hinata had typed it up during the last few minutes of his break. The next messages were a few hours after with Hinata still unaware that Kageyama hadn't read or answered his texts and continued to share the details of his day to the other.

It wasn't until the last three text messages had finally shown that Hinata had been informed that Kageyama never answered him (or anyone for that matter) back. He asked if he was okay, then explained that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were worried that he was mad for god-knows-what reason--he wasn’t mad, only mentally shaken up from the morning. Lastly, the third message outlined the simple explanation that Hinata was headed to his house to ensure that he was alive on behalf of the worried couple (address provided, courtesy of Oikawa himself).

That last message was twenty minutes ago. Stopping the ginger was most likely impossible and judging by their second interaction together, Kageyama knew better than to argue with someone as stubborn as Hinata. However, that didn't seem to stop him from attempting to stop an unwanted visit.

you really don't have to come here. <

[ read, 5:37 p.m.]

Somehow, seeing that he was left on read had angered him more than the fact that someone was coming to visit him without his permission. Though, he supposed he couldn't be mad at the initiative--he did sleep through all 37 of these messages and worried three people in one day. Not exactly ideal for him to do nor does he purposefully worry anyone.

at least let me know when you're here. i'm not about to open the door to a stranger. <

dumbass.

> don't you have a peephole? don't all apartments have that?

the what? <

dumbass.

> are you telling me you don't use the peephole that's provided and you just OPEN the door whether or not you know who's there?

i usually know who's visiting me since barely anyone does. <

dumbass.

> this is how you get killed, bakageyama!

quit calling me that. <

dumbass.

> it's fitting considering you don't use your peephole and willingly believe that everyone who knocks on your door isn't a stranger

> but i will text you when i arrive

> check your peephole first before you open the door though

That last message sent a jab at his own pride, already feeling heat travel to his cheeks as he scowled at the phone though Hinata couldn’t see it for himself just yet.

He doesn't respond and his phone is shut off, tucked neatly into the pocket of his sweatpants as he seated himself onto the couch. The TV is turned on and a movie is chosen at random as background noise. It’s enough to block out his thoughts from regressing back to what happened, but the movie could only do so much for him even though he hoped for more.

The thoughts had slowly single filed into his mind, each one reminding him of the every detail of the nightmare until it played like the movie before him--reeling the memories like film and looping endlessly that he couldn't stop it no matter how desperately he needed it to stop.

But the gracious sound of a few soft knocks--that could have easily been dismissed amongst how loud his thoughts started to become--upon his apartment door was enough to snap him back to reality before things became suffocating. Slowly, he stood from the couch and toed carefully towards the door as he felt any sudden movements could knock him down to the floor. He should have drank a glass or two of water when he woke up.

His hand reached over to unlock the door before he remembered to check the peephole that Hinata had mentioned, looking through the glass as he spotted the bright orange hair that was Hinata Shoyo in the flesh.

The door swung open after he pulled away from the peephole, being greeted by the other who smiled at him innocently that he could only assume meant otherwise.

"Did you check the peephole?"

Of course he asked that.

"Shut up." Kageyama muttered, leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed.

Hinata just laughed, not bothering to confirm if Kageyama’s response was a yes or a no to the question being asked. However, the more important question had followed up shortly after.

"Are you doing alright? Iwaizumi-san tells me you've been acting differently since yesterday." He said, eyes locked onto Kageyama's icy one, almost hesitant that Kageyama felt bad for making the couple so worried that they had to send Hinata out here. He even felt bad that Hinata came out all this way into uncharted territory just to make sure he was  _ alive _ .

"I just slept the entire day. That's all. I told you I wasn't feeling well."

It’s half of the truth--Kageyama isn't willing to share the entirety of it but it's sufficient enough to make it believable or at least get it through to Hinata that he doesn't share his autobiography.

"You slept all day after we talked? Did you even eat anything today?"

"I . . haven't eaten anything." His stomach grumbled loudly in response, furthering his statement more than he truly intended. It must have been loud enough for Hinata to hear it as well as the other’s eyes had widened in shock.

"Oh my god, Kageyama. I'm ordering you food and I'm making sure you eat all of it." Hinata had pulled out his phone, already ordering food from a fast food chain that Kageyama can't read the name of from where he stood.

"That’s not necessary, I’m fine." He doesn't know why he attempted to stop it, seeing how quick the order had been placed before he even finished his sentence.

"Not eating at least two meals a day is  _ not  _ fine, Bakageyama!"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"And  _ I _ told you that it fits you. Not only do you not use your peephole for its intended purposes  _ but  _ you also think not having two meals a day at least is called being 'fine'." Hinata deadpanned, air quotations around the word ‘fine’.

Kageyama couldn't argue with that. He wasn't fine, he knew this himself--better than anyone else. And yet, he's trying to prove the opposite to Hinata when it's so obvious that he was nowhere near being just 'fine'. He fell silent and stood there with no counterattack or a simple retort, the silence only proving Hinata right.

It was easy to pick up on the silent victory through Hinata’s eyes as he found himself softening in his facial expression a bit and he sighed with his arms crossed over his chest. No, Kageyama knew Hinata wasn’t mad--somehow he knew. Neither was he disappointed, just saddened by the look in his eyes.

"Come on, let's head inside. It's cold out here and I'm not waiting out here for your food." Hinata had complained as Kageyama was gently ushered back inside with the door softly clicked shut and locked behind Hinata. The other had toed off his shoes and wore the guest slippers, following behind Kageyama into his apartment.

The movie that was chosen earlier still played in the background as the two took their seats opposite of one another--Kageyama on the couch and Hinata on a stool by the counter. It was silent between them, almost feeling like the air became too dense in the mixed air of tension and awkwardness and yet they could breathe just fine.

"Look," Hinata eventually said, cutting through the density of the air between them. "I don't wanna push you, but what's going on, Kageyama? From the perspective of Iwaizumi-san  _ and  _ Oikawa-san, this isn't like you."

"You don't know that." He swiftly interjected. 'You don't know me' is what Kageyama really wanted to say. Because Hinata knows nothing of him, maybe a few things but not enough so why does he care? How is this any of his business?

"You're right. I don't know that." Hinata said, staring at Kageyama with an unreadable expression. "Regardless of whether I know it or not, I know that Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san don't deserve to be worried sick over you because you haven't been telling them what's going on with you."

Those words cut deep into his heart and soul. Had he really been that ignorant of how he had affected those two? He remained silent for the time being but the question had lingered in his head and overtook his thoughts as he listened to Hinata speak.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Kageyama. I'm not asking for that. But you could at least tell them. They care about you."

"I'm fine."

He watched as Hinata's lips pursed into a thin line at that response and Kageyama knew it was a lame attempt at getting the other off of his case but it was the best he could do in the moment. Though, Hinata didn’t seem to press into the matter any further--for now.

"Yesterday, when we were at the park. You looked sad when I pointed out some kids playing volleyball. Why?" It wasn’t a complete change of topics, more like a subtopic from the main concern Hinata had. It egged on his feeling of dread, but at the very least he was somewhat glad that the tattoo artist was persistent enough to get an actual answer out of him (even if he wasn’t willing to do it regardless).

"Is this some sort of interrogation?'' Kageyama asked a bit too quickly, slightly defensive at the question. Almost every muscle in his body had tensed up naturally, not entirely ready to share the details with anyone who hadn’t passed through his iron walls that kept him secure for so long.

"Maybe.” Hinata shrugged casually, leaned against the counter. The look in his eyes said otherwise, maybe not in the sense of an interrogation but rather a chance to help if he could. If Kageyama let him. “Who knows?"

Kageyama debated on answering and giving Hinata the opportunity to help, only to be interrupted by a knock at his door to which the other had slid off of the stool he sat upon and headed for the door before Kageyama could be bothered to stop him. He assumed the food had arrived, that, or Oikawa had come to visit along with Iwaizumi. Personally, he hoped it was the former--any more unwanted visits with too many people gathered in his apartment wouldn’t make things easier for himself. Seemed a little too suffocating for his liking.

From where he sat on the couch, he watched Hinata peek through the peephole before the door was unlocked and opened. Behind it, it revealed the delivery man for the food that had been ordered for him. The man is paid, Hinata bowed respectfully before the door is closed and he returned with the bag of food. Even without knowing the contents inside it, its aroma had wafted through the air of his apartment and it was enough to make the insides of Kageyama’s mouth water.

"Go ahead and eat first. Maybe you'll feel better with something in your stomach."

Kageyama decided to take him up on that offer, he took the bag from Hinata’s hands and opened it up. He pulled out two styrofoam to-go boxes, opening one of them to reveal four neatly placed meat buns inside. They looked absolutely delicious and if he didn’t have company, these would have been devoured in seconds based on how hungry he was.

The other box had four onigiris, all of which their fillings were unknown but it’s not like he’d complain at being given food at this rate. With both boxes set aside and open on the coffee table, he looked at both of them before looking back at Hinata.

“You should eat one, you got a lot for me and I don’t want to waste any of it.”

Hinata waved his hand dismissively, smiling warmly as he moved seats from the stool to the other end of the couch where Kageyama currently sat.   
  
“Don’t worry about me. I had dinner before I came over here so I’m alright. Besides! You need enough food to cover two meals. I got this food for you.” Hinata paused momentarily, eyes gazed upon the food sprawled across the coffee table and he took into account the offer that had been made a second time. “. . .Though, I wouldn’t mind taking at least one of both.”

A small snort emitted from Kageyama at the last sentence, finding the ginger’s love for food slightly amusing but also understandable in a sense as he could never turn down the offer for meals he didn’t have to pay for (though he’ll repay the favor in return). He set aside a meat bun and an onigiri for Hinata before he began to engulf a meat bun without it clogging up his airway. Though he doesn’t miss how the other’s eyes had gleamed in delight at the food that was saved exclusively for him, Kageyama doesn’t comment on it.

After two meat buns were scarfed down by the florist, Hinata finally spoke up again--his voice had cut through the noise of another movie that played in the background. “You wanna give me an answer now?”

Kageyama went silent, the sound of plastic that crinkled underneath his fingertips as he unwrapped the plastic wrapper that surrounded an onigiri. He doesn’t take a bite when it’s null of any barrier between him and the food, he stared at it momentarily before he caved completely. It was the least he could do for the person that paid for his dinner. 

With a heavy sigh, he responded, “It just reminded me of someone I was very close to. Someone I miss a lot.”

Hinata waited for a minute, taking in the answer before he asked the next question in his mind. “Did they teach you how to play volleyball?”

“Yeah.” He’d leave it at that if volleyball wasn’t such an impactful experience in his life. Plus, he couldn’t make it as simple as that--not after how Kazuyo coached him throughout it all. “He taught me everything I know. I just never went professional.”

“How come?”

“Wanted to work with flowers.” Kageyama replied, shrugging a bit.

“You still don’t seem like the type of guy to run a flower shop.”

“I get that a lot.” The line is quietly said as he set down the onigiri back into its original styrofoam box, before he leaned back against the couch instead. Those two meat buns would suffice for now, the onigiri could wait until later.

Hinata went silent again, as if he evaluated every question that he asked to ensure nothing could completely throw Kageyama off or unintentionally spark something negative. The effort was appreciated. 

“Why did you choose to work with flowers?” Hinata asked.

The question is simple in itself with the simple answer of it being his grandfather, Kageyama Kazuyo. Since he was young, as far as he could remember, Tobio had been surrounded by fauna and plant life of all kinds; the main source originated from when Kazuyo ran the flower shop back in the day.

He’s come to learn the delicate art of cultivating flowers of varying types--how they work, how he can make them flourish, and how he can preserve their beauty for as long as he can. It’s something he has always known. Familiar, and almost like instinct, the knowledge of these flowers are engraved in his brain and he knew them like the back of his hand.

The answer was simple. “They’re easier to understand.” Kageyama responded.

Hinata’s head had tilted to the side as most people’s reactions are when Kageyama has managed to open up about his love for the very flowers he’s cared for his entire life. He can’t say that he blamed him for the confusion; if Kageyama met himself, he wouldn’t believe that someone like him could ever manage to care for something so delicate, let alone, turn it into his career for life.

“Easier than?”

“People.”

“Oh.” Hinata goes before he fell silent afterwards, as if he pondered his next words to say in response. “I guess I can’t say I blame you. People are weird.”

“Weirder than you? Not possible.”

Hinata briefly huffed in annoyance at the clever insert of an insult, even if Hinata seemed to take slight offence to that. “Must you always insult me?”

“I’m only kidding.” Kageyama said as he grinned. “Maybe.”

“Rude. This is the last time I’m buying you food.” Despite the threat, it was nothing but a fluke--a small chuckle had left the ginger to even solidify his assumption. But silence fell between them shortly after, not because things had turned uncomfortable but rather it was a silence that gave them the chance to  _ breathe _ . Back to the thing they’ve grown quite used to, despite it being insults thrown left and right, it felt--normal. Like this had become a dynamic of their growing friendship that felt comfortable and never out of place.

“Seriously, I get the appeal.” Hinata quietly said, looking at the TV as he spoke. He wasn’t truly watching whatever movie had started to play this time around, he only needed a moment without eye contact as he continued to speak. “I get along with people a little too well, but even then, I can never understand why some people do the things they do.”

“You’re nice to them, give them all your kindness and love and they just decide to go  _ poof _ on you. Never returning that kindness after all you’ve done.”

The tension could be felt in the air but Kageyama felt a bit relieved that he wasn’t the only one who had experienced a time of abandonment from those he was once close to at some point in his earlier years as a child. Whether they intentionally left or not, they all stung regardless.

“Sorry, sorry. Rambling again. . .” Mumbled Hinata as he looked off to his feet, shuffling nervously on the couch. Kageyama could have told him that there was nothing to apologize for. He could have asked if it was from experience that those words had stemmed from. But he left it alone in silence--never knowing when the right time was to ask but knowing this moment wasn’t it.

“Wanna tell me a fun flower fact?” The ginger had asked, effectively he diverted the topic onto something similar to the topic before but was something that Kageyama could shine in. He was grateful.

“What’s your favorite flower?”

Without missing a beat, Hinata responded, “Sunflowers.”

Kageyama went back to being silent, racking his brain for any facts about sunflowers. He isn’t a walking encyclopedia for all plant life but he’s managed to know a thing or two that could pass off as simple book knowledge or an actual interesting fact.

“There’s around seventy different species of sunflowers. There can be red, purple, or even orange sunflowers.”   
  
Hinata gaped at him with wide eyes. “ _ Purple sunflowers _ ?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you sell purple sunflowers?” He asked, a hopeful gleam had shimmered in those amber eyes of his.

“Not yet. We’re trying to get our hands on some.” Kageyama replied, briefly remembering that they had placed an order for purple sunflowers months ago but had been informed that they were out of stock by the business that usually supplied them. He watched as Hinata physically deflated at the news, the gleam slowly diminished and a pout had settled upon his lips. “But I’ll let you know when they come in.”

All the light that had disappeared from Hinata’s eyes came rushing back in full force, shining brighter than he remembered it being.

“Will you let me buy a single purple sunflower?” He asked, hopeful in the attempt despite what was said the last time. Though, he was only half joking in the moment.

Kageyama was unamused at that. “I have to run a business you know.”

“I’m kidding.” Hinata clarified.

They reached another comfortable silence, both of them staring at the TV which had stopped playing any new movies as the silence was noticeable this time around. Kageyama didn’t mind it and it seemed the same for Hinata as well. They sat in the silence for a few minutes, content with not speaking nor doing anything else. Without another beat of silence, Kageyama finally spoke up.

“Hey, thanks for coming by. You didn’t have to.”   


“Well, I kinda did. Iwaizumi-san would definitely have my head if I didn’t go here to check on you.” Hinata shortly laughed afterwards, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as the scenario of him being lectured by Iwaizumi played inside his head. He turned towards Kageyama and smiled. “But, I’m glad I came. Thanks for letting me stay for a bit.”

It’s silent and Kageyama figured he could get used to this type of company where silence was also a friend and didn’t have to feel so lonely every time he was surrounded by it. Being alone together doesn’t sound entirely that bad and he liked it--maybe he could be alone together with Hinata more often.

“Ah,” Hinata looked at the time on his phone, the clock nearing seven o’clock. “I should probably get going. Got another busy day and I’m getting tired.”

“Here, I’ll walk you out.”

The two left Kageyama’s apartment and walked down two flights of stairs before they approached the bike stands with one red bike nestled in between the metal. Hinata unbuckled the helmet that was looped around one of the handles before he entered the code for the bike lock.

“You biked here?” Kageyama asked, inspecting the bike from where he stood.

“Yeah! I usually bike everywhere I go if it’s within reach and I won’t accidentally pass out from biking too long.” Hinata stuffed the bike lock into the bike’s cargo bag along with the box of onigiri and the meat bun, buckling the helmet onto his head before he pulled the bike out and hopped onto it.

“Thanks again for the company and the food.” Kageyama murmured softly, looking over at Hinata who looked back at him. “Get home safe.”

A smile formed onto the other’s lips, fond and bright with every curve of the lip before a response was made. “Will do! And it’s no problem, Kageyama. Take care, okay? I’ll text you when I get home!”

“Don’t forget this time.”

“That was a one time thing, Bakageyama!” Hinata exclaimed mock-angrily, his smile truly giving away that he didn’t mind the slight jab at his memory. He then started to pedal away, looking back a few times to see Kageyama before he focused entirely on the road ahead.

Kageyama stood outside and watched Hinata bike away until he was nothing but a small speck of orange that had turned the corner of a street. He turned away and walked back up to his apartment, noticing the warmth that enveloped his insides and his heart specifically. The feeling was foreign, but all he knew was that he was happy and grateful to have had the company after today.

And that night, he went to bed and slept a whole eight hours with no nightmares to have tormented him throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaa i'm so sorry this chapter is late T___T long story short, i got pretty busy with school and things became mentally taxing. finding inspiration was hard but i managed to do it :D i also changed the formatting and i'll apply it to the past chapters some other time
> 
> short notes today but i'm super tired so if you like the chapter, just some kudos and a comment would be nice! thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's kai! i've finally started to write fics again after many failed attempts and lost motivation! this is my first fic in a while so i apologize if things seem rushed or confusing. it's real late as i'm posting this so i haven't had time to double-check for mistakes. there are 30 chapters in total for this fic but updates will be slightly sporadic as i am still trying to finish up the school year.
> 
> if you enjoyed the first chapter, i'd love for your feedback and kudos! even recommending it to friends would be amazing. this is some slight slow burn compiled into 30 chapters so if it's a little fast, i apologize, i just want to get back into writing.


End file.
